Z-Move
The Z-Move (Ｚワザ, Z Waza) is a gameplay mechanic introduced in Generation VII. Z-Moves are very strong and powerful attacks that certain Pokémon can gain access to. However, Z-Moves are used only once for each battle. Z-Moves can be activated only with a special item called a Z-Crystal and a Z-Ring. Ash Ketchum has obtained a Z-Ring in the Sun and Moon anime along with a Normalium Z, Electrium Z, Grassium Z and Rockium Z. There are so far twenty-two Z-Moves. These Z-moves power and category are based on the move of the said type the user is holding. If it is a Status move, it will use a powered up version of that move. If the user knows two or more moves of the same time, one can choose what move can be used. List of Z-moves *Breakneck Blitz: A -type Z-Move. The user crashes into the opposing Pokémon at a high speed and stomps them. *All-Out Pummeling: A -type Z-Move. The user pummels the target with fury. *Never-Ending Nightmare: A -type Z-Move. The user is attacks with ghostly vines. *Inferno Overdrive: A -type Z-Move. The user unleashes a fireball that grows in size the further it travels. *Hydro Vortex: A -type Z-Move. The user fires a blast of water, which transforms into a powerful water tornado. *Bloom Doom: A -type Z-Move. The animation for this Z-Moves depicts the user unleashing a powerful vortex of flower petals. *Gigavolt Havoc: An -type Z-Move. It allows the user to unleash an arrow-shaped electric blast. *Continental Crush: A -type Z-Move. The opponent is smashed by a massive boulder. *Tectonic Rage: A -type Z-Move. The user strikes the opponent into a Tectonic Plate at full force. *Savage Spin-Out: A -type Z-Move. The user wraps up the opponent in a cocoon and slices into them. *Shattered Psyche: A -type Z-Move. The user slams the opponent into psychic barriers. *Devastating Drake: A -type Z-Move. The user attacks with a purple ray in the form of a dragon. *Black Hole Eclipse: A -type Z-Move. The opponent is sucked into a Black Hole *Subzero Slammer: An -type Z-Move. The opponent is frozen and exploded from an iceberg. *Acid Downpour: A -type Z-Move. The user attacks by a poison wave. *Supersonic Skystrike: A -type Z-Move. The user slams the opponent into the ground at high speed. *Twinkle Tackle: A -type Z-Move. The user cutely charms the opponent, then sends them flying. *Corkscrew Crash: A -type Z-Move. The user charges into the opponent like a corkscrew, slicing into them. Z-Moves for specific Pokémon *Pulverizing Pancake: A -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Snorlax. Snorlax moves energetically and pounds into the target. Requires Giga Impact. *Stoked Sparksurfer: An -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Alolan Raichu. Raichu attacks with full force, 100% Paralysis chance. Reqiures Thunderbolt. *Catastropika: An -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Pikachu. Reqiures Volt Tackle. After being thrown in the air, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle in a fashion similar to Rollout and rolls into the opponent full force. *Extreme Evoboost: A -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Eevee. It raises all of the users stats by 2 stages. Requires Last Resort. *Guardian of Alola: A -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Tapu Koko, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Lele and Tapu Fini. Requires Nature's Madness. After closing their shells, they summon a being of pure energy and leave the target at 25% health. *Genesis Supernova: A -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Mew.Charges the terrain with Psychic energy. Requires Psychic. *10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt: An -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Ash Pikachu. It charges a jolt of electricity and unleashes it on the opponent. Requires Thunderbolt. *Sinister Arrow Raid: A -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Decidueye. After summoning a circle of arrows, Decidueye strikes and the opponent is struck by arrows. Requires Spirit Shackle. *Malicious Moonsault: A -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Incineroar. After summoning a wrestling ring, Incineroar, jumps and strikes the target with a bam. Requires Darkest Lariat. *Oceanic Operetta: A -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Primarina. Primarina summons a massive amount of water and attacks with full force. Requires Sparkling Aria. *Soul-Stealing 7 Star Strike: A -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Marshadow. It deals damage. It cannot be officially obtained. Requires Spectral Thief. *Clangorous Soulblaze: A -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Kommo-o. It rises the user's Attack, Defense, Sp. Attack, Sp. Def, and Speed. Requires Clanging Scales. *Splintered Stormshards: A -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Lycanroc. It adds effect of eliminating any effects of Terrain. Requires Stone Edge. *Sunshine Smasher: -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Dusk Mane Necrozma and Solgaleo. Requires Sunsteel Strike. *Moonlight Blaster: -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Dawn Wing Necrozma and Lunala. Requires Moongeist Beam. Trivia *Pikachu's evolution has the most signature Z-Moves, being three. *The -type has the most Z-Moves, being 4 with 3 of them belonging to the Pikachu evolution. Gallery Snorlax_Z_move.jpg Z MOVE!!!.jpg|Z-move ring and art Lycanroc_Art.png Category:Generation VII Category:Game Mechanics Category:Z-Moves